Rhyme or Reason
by NijiBrush
Summary: George Washington was the subject of my poetry. He had been for years, and that made no sense considering how little rhymed with George or Washington. But plenty rhymed with Sticky, like icky or tricky. So why had I tried to make words like love fit instead? It was never going to work. So why hadn't my heart gotten the crummy message yet?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mysterious Benedict Society**

 **Author Note: Hey all! This is the third in a series, so if you haven't already please go read my other stories first in this order: Lemon Juice Letters, Lemon Juice Droplets, and finally this story.**

 **Anyway, this picks up a few years after the events of the first two, and will showcase the progression of Kate and Reynie's relationship in addition to focusing on Constance and Sticky and where they stand now that Constance is an adult. It will feature chapters written in the perspective of all four members of the society. Please hang in there with me because I'm currently working on two projects (the other being a Penderwicks story) so the updates may be a little slow. But fear not, I'm determined to complete this project and I don't mean like a month between updates slow either. So just hang with me through this story, I hope you enjoy!**

The Mysterious Benedict Society

Rhyme or Reason

Chapter 1 (Kate's POV)

"Time has a way of changing a lot of things I guess. When I was a kid it mostly involved getting taller and gaining life experience of course. Or to put it a bit more honestly, learning the hard way. In fact, I've learned a lot of stuff the hard way! How not to walk a tightrope for one, and how not to bake an apple pie for another. I've had my fair share of scrapes and bruises too! Maybe even a few scars from the really rough times. But the one thing I don't have is regrets. Nope, not a one! I'd have done it all again without question.

And I even wouldn't change when I did it because ya know I think the timing happens for a reason. It all adds up to make us the sorta persons we really need to be. Life has a way of working itself out I guess. So even if you didn't see half of it coming, well that's okay too. Because that's just how life goes I think, you can't see everything that's coming up. Chances are you can't even _guess_ what's coming up.

I never guessed I'd fall in love with my best friend, but ya know I actually did. I married him too. And that was four years ago already. It doesn't seem that long but I guess it's like they say, "time flies when you're having fun." And being married has been fun. More than I would have figured I guess. And I think that's mostly because it's pretty much just spending time with someone you already loved being with. Reynie is still a little unsure of himself, but little by little I'm breaking him out of his shell. Sometimes it takes the people that know you the best to be the ones who push you out of your comfort zone. So that's what I'm trying to do for Reynie. And hey I think it's working! He still has those glum days when he doubts that he's good enough, but that's nothing I can't handle.

And in fact, now it's two against one! Our daughter was born just about a year ago, and even though she hasn't quite got too many words worked out just yet, I can tell she's on my side of the debate. To little Amy daddy is good enough for anything. In fact, he's just perfect how he is! So I figure with another person (little person granted) telling him so, he'll have to start seeing things how they really are. Sure we already went through his doubts about if he'd make a great parent, but I handled that too. And now that we're both getting more used to it well, well I don't think we've done half bad at the job!

She's still so little it's hard to tell yet which one of us she's the most like, but I figure it's an even toss up. I mean her looks are. She's got Reynie's brown hair and my blue eyes, so I figure the rest must be half and half too. In fact, that's just what I'm hoping for! She's so energetic that Milligan jokingly says I'm getting the payback I deserve for what I put him through as a baby! But at the same time she doesn't have any trouble sitting still when you read to her. And Reynie has every night since she was born, and even a few before she was! He thought she'd still be able to hear then, and I think he was right about it. So that sounds like an even mix if you ask me.

She's a handful for sure, but at least it sounds like she has a little bit of her dad's sensibleness! And how have I been you ask? Well let me tell ya! I wasn't altogether sure I'd be a great mom either. Not from lack of trying of course, but I guess it was just natural to worry about it. And you can just imagine everything Reynie had to say about that! I made sure to pull the old switcheroo on him about that one! I think he got my point, so we agreed not to have any more talk about ending up bad parents, from either of us.

All and all though life has been absolutely great! And how can it not be? I mean I'm just surrounded by amazing people that I love! And I know they love me too, that's the real important part. It's the part I make sure to remind Reynie of, so I make sure I tell him every day. And in all four years, well I'm proud to say I haven't missed a day! That's a lot of "I love yous" for sure, but it never gets old to me. Which is funny, I never would have thought that saying the same simple words over and over could mean so much. But they do, and I figure they always will…

Oh and before I forget, let me say that old Connie girl has taken to being an aunt with all the charm you'd expect! But in spite of the wit, she's our most faithful babysitter. In fact, I think she secretly likes children! I told her she'd make a great mom too someday, but I wasn't too sure she agreed with me. Mostly I think she was too busy turning red. Even though she's old enough now she still won't really talk about the whole "Sticky situation." Ha sorry I didn't mean for that to be funny, but that one wasn't too shabby!

Anyway, what I mean is, she seems even less confident in herself than Reynie was about telling me his feelings. Don't think I'm not tempted to repay the favor and just drop the news on Sticky, but I'm not sure if I should. Neither is Reynie, he thinks we should give them more time to figure things out. I kinda agree, but at the same time I guess I'm wondering where we'd be if Connie hadn't broke the rules and told me how Reynie felt. But then I guess it's like I said, life has a way of working itself out. And if in the future "life" uses me to help make things work out, well I'll enjoy every second of it!

Because really I think Connie is worrying over nothing! I mean Sticky has had a few dates over the years, but none of them have ever amounted to much. And it's even been a while since he's been out with anyone. I mean not even so much as a cup of coffee. Personally I think it's because he likes her too. Sure she was too young for a while there, but not anymore. So I'm betting he's just waiting to work up the nerve! I hope so anyway. I really just want them both to be happy. And honestly, I think the way they both bicker with each other is pretty adorable! And I think it just further proves that I'm right about them both!

Well I guess only time will tell. And while I'm not a big fan of uncertainty, it does keep life exciting at least! And who knows, things might just work out without me or Reynie having to do anything. Anyway whatever crazy adventure life decides to throw my way, well you can be sure you'll be the first to know."

Setting the brush down I grinned as I looked over the first few pages of my new journal. I'd just decided to start keeping one not too long ago. I figured it would be fun for Amy and all of us to read years from now. Kinda like all those old letters…

So it was only fitting that any journal belonging to the "Wetherdoons" as I liked to call us, should be written in invisible ink. But not just any invisible ink! Yeah that's right, lemon juice was the only way to go! Which probably just proved that I really had turned out pretty sentimental. But that was okay too. If being this happy came with being a little sappy than it was definitely worth it!

Closing the journal and tucking it in a secret drawer I'd fixed into the bottom of Reynie's desk I grinned with satisfaction. I never thought of myself as the writer type, but I was starting to like it I think. Then I chuckled. Or it could have just been the lemon juice, which was just too fun to pass up.

Surprisingly though, it was already dark outside. I guessed I'd been writing longer than I realized. Glancing at the clock I saw it was after 9:00. I frowned playfully. Amy was probably using her cute charm to persuade Reynie to read right past her bedtime. I laughed to myself. Well when it came to books I guess I'd have to be the sensible one!

So walking down the hall I poked my head into the living room. I was just about to pull my "pretend to be angry act" when I stopped short. Sitting at one end of the sofa was Reynie, and curled up in his arms was Amy, but surprisingly… They were both sound asleep. Well being that I was more sappy than sensible, I did the only thing I could. I gave them both a kiss on the forehead and then curled up right beside them.

Yeah…life has a way of working out if you just give it time… If you just wait for it.

I didn't have any doubt about that.

Nope, no doubt at all…

 **Thanks so much for reading, and feel free to review! Our next chapter will be in good old Connie girl's POV! So that should prove interesting. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the MBS**

Chapter 2 (Constance's POV)

George Washington was the subject of my poetry. He had been for years, and that made no sense considering how little rhymed with George or Washington. But plenty rhymed with Sticky, like icky or tricky. So why had I tried to make words like love fit instead? No matter how long and hard I thought, I knew there'd never be any reason for it. So I stopped trying to understand it, just like I stopped trying to find rhymes for it.

I love you Sticky, or even George Washington, was never going to fit in any poem I wrote. I already knew that, but for some reason, my heart hadn't gotten the crummy message just yet.

Mustering what strength I had I pulled open the file cabinet. It slid open with an irritating shrill. Not many words rhymed with file or clerk either, but that's what I was, it said so right on my nametag. Just like a few weeks before the newspaper had said "help wanted" at the very middle school Sticky was a math teacher at. I still remember the look on everybody's face when I told them I had a job. But I did have a job, and I wasn't a little kid anymore so… So what was so strange about that?

I admit it wasn't like I enjoyed the job itself, but secretly I knew why I was here. And more or less secretly I figured Kate knew too. Or at least if that funny look she got on her face when I told her about it was any clue. And it wasn't so bad, I tried to tell myself. In between all the numbers and student names and paper cuts I could fill my mind with words. And even strings of words. I liked the solitude to think without being bothered. I even found the office drama from the room over entertaining to listen too. Of course it would been even more interesting if I hadn't been given a guilt trip about not misusing my abilities now that I was an adult. But even without reading minds I usually found a way to amuse myself with my coworkers.

But I wouldn't lie, I enjoyed it most when lunch came, or even more when I had a stack of papers to be delivered to room 314. Grabbing the stack of paper in my arms carefully I made my way down the hall and up to a door that read 314, G. Washington. I smirked when I thought about how surprised Sticky still looked every time I stepped in. He still wasn't used to me working here, and he almost seemed worried that I'd embarrass him in front of his students somehow.

But I didn't, I was completely professional. I think that's what worried him the most. Opening the door I stepped in and cleared my throat. He looked up from his desk as his glasses slipped down his nose and he got that worried look again. Frowning I handed him the papers. "Mr. Washington." I said matter of factly.

I saw him swallow hard before he narrowed his eyes as if studying me. Then sighing a little his face relaxed and he gave a small smile and nod. "Thank you Ms. Contraire."

I was about to walk out of the room when I heard a boy in the front row snigger under his breath. I turned to him as my eyes narrowed but I didn't say anything. Sticky rose from his seat and in an authoritative voice I found funny he raised an eyebrow. "Is something funny Mr. Simon?"

The boy shrugged without taking the smirk off his face. "Contraire, it's just a funny name is all."

Sticky gave me a sidelong glance before he opened his mouth to reply to the "incredibly cultured" middle schooler. But I decided to answer for him. "It's French." I said in a calm voice I hoped Sticky found surprising.

"Yeah, but for what?" The boy pressed with a look on his face that said he probably thought his IQ was roughly 50 points higher than it actually was.

Stepping a little closer to his desk I stared down at him. "Care. It's french for care."

The boy's forehead creased as if he doubted what I'd said. Then with a little smile on my face I finished. "As in, you think I care, but au contraire."

At that the rest of the class laughed, and the "smart" student slid a little deeper into his seat as he frowned. I head Sticky sigh behind me as he rubbed a hand over his typically smooth scalp. "Okay, settle down all of you!" Then he sighed again and gave the boy is the front row a scolding look. "Need I remind everyone that this isn't French class in the first place?"

Then a chorus of "sorry, Mr. Washington" rung out from the half-hearted students. That's when I decided to take my leave, but somehow I got the feeling the glare drilling into the back of my head was Sticky's and not just that kid in the front row. It had been a great line I couldn't resist, but I was starting to wonder if I should have… Either way, I figured I'd find out at lunch, and sure enough, I did.

Collapsing into the seat across from me in the teacher's lounge I saw that same disapproving look I'd seen about a million times before. So looking back down at my sandwich I decided to speak first. "Sorry, George Washington." I knew calling him that during an apology was probably a bad idea, but I couldn't come across as too sorry.

He sighed again, something he did a lot around me lately. "It's fine. I knew he can try your patience. He's always giving me problems in class, like calling me Mr. Borington." I felt a smile crack on my face as he said that, and I guess he noticed it too. So there it was, another sigh. Looking up at him I thought I must have tried his patience a lot too. I guess somewhere along the lines I wondered why I seemed to always do just the opposite of what would have made him actually like me. Yet I was still going out of my way to spend time with him. It didn't make sense, I knew that for sure.

"Anyway," he said as he straightened his glasses. "I just wish you would have let me handle him."

I leaned into my hand. "But you're no good at rhymes, we both know that."

He smirked a little. "Yes, but cutting poetry isn't usually how we handle students anyway."

I felt myself flinch a little. Cutting? Was that how he looked at it? I admit I felt a knot start to form in the pit of my stomach and I put my sandwich down half eaten. "I was just trying to make a point."

He sighed for the millionth time. "Anyway," he said again. "Don't worry about it."

Then a stubborn silence crept between us until I was too frustrated to put up with it. So I tried an "anyway" too.

"Anyway, we have a problem," I said breaking the ice and changing the subject once and for all. "Kate and Reynie's anniversary is next week, and I have no idea what to get them."

He relaxed his shoulders a little, probably glad to not be talking about annoying middle schoolers. "What did you get them last year, and don't remember?"

I reached and took another bite of my sandwich and swallowed it before answering. "Poetry of course."

His face when wide with a smile that said he must have thought something I'd said was funny. But I didn't really think it was. So I frowned. "I can write more than just comebacks for middle school bullies you know."

He waved his hands defensively in front of him but his smile didn't fade. "Sorry."

"Anyway…" I said in a low grumble. "I don't have anymore rhymes for Reynie at this point. And," I said honestly. "Even though I can write about love doesn't always mean I want too." And that was true. In fact with so many frustrated secret poems written about Mr. Borington himself, I was getting tired of the whole genre.

Sticky nodded seeming to understand. "Well, we'll come up with something. In fact, maybe we could both put in for something larger?"

I nodded. "Sure."

Then he touched his chin in thought. "And what about Amy, we should get her something too right?"

I shrugged. "Might as well, though I don't think she'll be too picky at a year old."

Sticky just laughed. "Oh well, you sure were at two!"

I frowned as I felt my face heat up a little. I didn't like it when he thought about me as just some little kid. "That was a long time ago." I said flatly.

He smiled wide enough until the corners of his eyes crinkled a little. Not that I noticed or anything…

"I know Constance," His face softened a little, but he was still smiling. "I know."

My first rule of talking with Sticky included never showing embarrassment. So I crossed my arms before standing and making my break for it. "We'll work out the details." I said over my shoulder as I headed for the door. I saw him nod and heard him toss a "see you later" behind me. But I just kept going.

And going.

And maybe even insane…

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing! More coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the MBS**

 **Sorry for the late update, life has been pretty hectic lately. I'll try to get the next one out quicker. But anyway it's good to know that some people are at least following this story, thanks for that!**

 **Reply to: indecisivelife (just in case they didn't see it in the reviews)**

 **No way, don't think I don't want to finish this story. Honestly, I probably just needed the reminder to get me focused again. lol Anyway, thanks again. And as for how many chapters... Not really sure just yet, but I'd guess around 10 to 15. Thanks!**

Chapter 3 (Reynie's POV)

I loved sunny days. At least now I did. I didn't always enjoy them because mostly no one could feel bad about sitting inside and reading if it were rainy. I didn't really want to feel like I was missing out on something I should have been doing if the weather was sunny. The children at my orphanage were just the opposite, they seemed to hate the rain. But what I hated was the sound of a sunny day passing me by. I guess back then I used to feel like most of my days were passing me by. But when I compared myself to all the other children playing outside on nice days I couldn't help but feel that way.

But now I loved sunny days…

"Hey Reynie!"

I admit I jumped a little at the sudden sound of her voice, but looking up I smiled gently. Kate was hanging upside down from a low branch of the tree we had been picnicking under. She grinned back at me. "A little jumpy huh? Or were you spacing out again like usual?"

I frowned suddenly as I nodded. "Yes, sorry about that."

Kate just laughed as she lowered herself down from the limb and onto her hands, before flipping back onto her feet. "No need to look so serious Reynie, I was only kidding around with you." She said as she plopped down next to me and elbowed my side. Then grinning down at Amy, who was sitting in my lap, she offered her index finger for her to hold onto. Amy reached to wrap her small hand around Kate's finger before giving into a laugh that mirrored her mother's cheer.

"Ah see that Reynie," Kate said looking back up at me. "I think she agrees with me." Then focusing on Amy again she smiled. "You're on my side right kiddo?" Amy laughed again as if to confirm that she was.

Which just made Kate beam wider. "Well good, because it'll take the both of us to get daddy to lighten up."

I just smiled a little bashfully. How did Kate know me so well? It was almost like she could instantly tell anytime my mind started to drift to the past. Drift back to the painfully spots that really didn't matter anymore. I knew she was right, I knew this was all that mattered now.

Hugging Amy a little tighter I smiled softly down at her. "Well, I'm pleased you're concerned about me." With one hand still coiled around Kate's finger, and the other partly inside her mouth, she stared up at me. She had my hair, which was mostly the color of the browned leaves left over just as winter began. But her eyes were as bright and blue as the sky on those days I used to dread. They were unquestionably Kate's eyes. And looking into them filled me with the same awe. The same wonder that they were really looking back at me.

Leaning down I kissed Amy's forehead lightly which caused her to break into more fits of laughter. Then focusing on something beyond me, she kept staring up into the tree above us. Looking up I saw a squirrel staring back at the three of us. Then as if forgetting we were there, it began devouring a tiny acorn it held firmly within its grasp. Looking back down I noticed Amy's eyes grow wider as she stared in amazement. Kate looked up at the squirrel and then back down at Amy with a laugh.

"They're sure cute, but take it from me Aims, catching those critters is near impossible!"

I looked over at Kate a little amused. "You tried to catch a squirrel?" I wasn't sure why I was surprised, but I couldn't hold back the grin regardless.

She frowned playfully before shrugging her shoulders. "What can I say Reynie, they were after my apples." Then jerking a thumb above us she nodded. "It's a little-known fact that those fuzzy beasts don't just eat nuts."

"How did it go?" I asked; the smile still on my face.

Kate rubbed her chin as she seemed to be recalling the tale. "Well let's just say he wanted apple pie a little more than I did. So in the end, I decided to just call it a truce and let him have his 'spoils of war.' But," she emphasized. "It wasn't like I couldn't have taken him and won, but when his whole mob of friends got involved well…"

I chuckled a little as I smiled over at Kate. "Naturally."

She frowned playfully again before elbowing me harder. "Well aren't we smug Reynie Muldoon!"

I laughed again as I imagined how the scene must have gone. Looking over at her I felt my grin grow wider. "I think I know what I want to get you for our anniversary now."

"Oh really?" Kate asked raising an eyebrow. "Well, as long as it isn't covered in fur and has a taste for apples I'll like it I guess."

Then she gave me a stern look that tried to convey just how unacceptable it would be to have a squirrel in the house. But that just made me laugh harder as the perfect gift took shape in my mind. I thought I knew just what it should be…

Reaching to pick up Amy from my lap and sit her on her own, Kate winked down at our daughter. "We have something in mind for daddy too, don't we Aims?" Amy smiled before returning to sucking on her fingers.

"And it's gonna be a doozy I can tell you that." Then looking up at me she narrowed her eyes. "But it's a secret, so don't even try to weasel it out of us Reynie."

I nodded with as much playfully sincerity as I could manage. "Of course."

She nodded back. "Good. I-" But before Kate could finish Amy made an excited, though incomprehensible, sound as she pointed up at the tree again.

"Well look at that…" Kate said with a low whistle as we both looked up to noticed the smaller squirrel sitting close by the first. "It looks like the babies are starting to leave the nest." And she was right because within the next few moments another baby squirrel appeared from a higher branch. Tilting my head farther back I could make out what appeared to be the nest on a top limb.

"Sure sign of spring huh Reynie?" Kate said with a smiling glance over at me.

I nodded. "Yes…" It was spring… From the sweet scents lingering in the air to the new buds and blossoms appearing everywhere. Everything was new again, as if for the first time. Slowly I looked over at Amy as I studied her small face. It was almost hard to imagine that one day she'd be taking her first steps into the world too. Into the world without Kate and I beside her. I couldn't help the pang that rippled out inside my chest just at the thought. I was glad that was still so far away… But mostly I felt more determined than ever shield her from all the things my own childhood had been filled with.

I never wanted her to feel lonely, or isolated or different. But even so… Even so I knew I couldn't protect her from everything that could ever hurt her. In spite of the fact that I wanted to do that more than anything else… But I thought that maybe the greatest love a parent could show wasn't simply in being able to shield, but in being able to support… In being there beside her through the good and the bad.

Scooting a little closer beside then I reached to wrap an arm around Kate's shoulders as I looked back at Amy. Maybe all those thoughts were showing on my face because Kate looked over at me just then. It was a softer look, a look I'd seen before, but would never forget. Then with so much hope and certainly lingering in her voice she spoke.

"It'll be alright Reynie, that's a promise…"

I just looked at her wordlessly for a moment or two before I nodded slowly with a smile. Because I knew it would be… It was a promise. A promise made by someone greater than either of us so… So I decided to trust in just that.

Whatever came, we would be alright…

"Now," Kate said as she reached into a half-filled bag of popcorn left over from lunch. "I'll do my part to honor the truce." Tossing a few handfuls of popcorn we watched and waited until the baby squirrels hesitantly crept down the tree and decided to trust us enough to eat from a distance.

It was an average day in Stonetown park, but I still knew I'd never forget that afternoon. Or any of the ones to come.

Because after all…

I loved sunny days.

 **Thanks for reading and taking the time to review. Thanks a lot you guys! Stick around for more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the MBS.**

 **As was said, this story will probably be around 10 to 15 chapters long, but it's still a little early to tell. Anyways enjoy! :)**

Chapter 4 (Sticky's POV)

Saturday morning was gone. Which was a phrase I never cared for considering I worked five days a week. But whether I liked it or not, it had been spent shopping for a gift for Reynie and Kate with Mr. Benedict and Constance. That wouldn't have been so bad, except we still hadn't found one. And even that wouldn't have been so bad if we hadn't passed up several good gift options just because Constance found something wrong with them.

I sighed as I reached to straighten my glasses. I knew I shouldn't have been surprised but maybe I still was. Now we were stalking through the aisles in a bookstore, and I was beginning to wonder if we were even looking for Kate and Reynie anymore. When I saw her disappear into the poetry section I figured she'd forgotten all about finding a gift. Reluctantly I trailed behind her and Mr. Benedict followed. Stopping next to a few volumes of free verse I reached into my pocket and pulled out my polishing cloth. I wasn't sure when it had happened, but I'd taken to cleaning my glasses out of frustration as well. I guessed that was at least part of the reason my short time with contacts was so stressful.

Finishing, I pushed my glasses back up the bridge of my nose as Mr. Benedict's smiling face came back into focus. He chuckled a little before he looked from me to Constance. "Well, I'm afraid Constance quite shares Reynie's love of the written word."

I frowned a little in thought. "Oh, do you think she does still have him in mind then?"

I saw a grin glimmer in his eyes before he turned to look straight at me. "That's hard to say for certain. But she may surprise us."

I sighed again. I wasn't as confident as Mr. Benedict. I fully expected her to just sit down in the aisle and start reading. I doubted she cared how the rest of my Saturday was spent.

"Oh, there she goes." Mr. Benedict said as we watched her turning the corner into another section. I felt my forehead wrinkle. Why was she leaving poetry? Seeing as nothing else ever interested her? Well to my surprise we didn't even have time to follow her before she rounded the corner again and started walking toward us with a book in her arms.

"I found it." She said simply, only sounding half interested at best.

"And what would that be my dear?" Mr. Benedict said with a curious smile.

"The gift of course." Constance said as she shot me a slightly icy glare that made me wonder how she knew what I was thinking. Well, of course she could have known exactly what I was thinking, but I always knew when she was trying to read my mind. I could feel it. It was almost like having ants biting at the inside of your brain. But I hadn't felt them in years… Had I stopped feeling the pinpricks, or had she just stopped trying to read my thoughts?

Before we could even see what the book was about she paced off to check it out. I wanted to offer to at least pay for part of it, but I knew from the look on her face that she was being stubborn about getting this herself. I guess I'd offended her. So sighing I just trudged up behind her. But by the time I made it there she'd already paid for the book and was writing something in the front of it.

"Here." She said bluntly as she thrust the book and a pen at me to sign the inside.

So opening the cover I looked down at what she had written. " _Hope you're happy being stuck together for many more years too. Sincerely Constance."_ Was written with her usual charm. But I guess I was a little surprised by one thing about the message… Her handwriting. It was… I reached to straighten my glasses. It was undeniably beautiful. Each and every curve and line was something befitting a work of art. Befitting a message that should have been overflowing with graceful elegance. I guess it made me wonder why she wanted to write just the opposite, and yet write it with such perfect penmanship.

Without giving my own message much thought, I wished them well and signed it in my usual script. Looking up from the book and into her face, we stared at each other silently for a few moments. It wasn't long, but with those thoughts about her handwriting still in my mind I couldn't help but notice something. She… Her face was just like that too, wasn't it?

"See something you like, George Washington?" She asked suddenly without breaking her indifferent stare. Frowning suddenly I snapped my eyes away as I handed her the book back. I was flustered, so I barely noticed when she gave the book to Mr. Benedict to sign. It had just been a thought, an observation really. She wasn't a grumpy little kid anymore, so why did she still act like one most of the time? When she could have been so much more than that…? In reality, she was one of the most brilliant persons I'd ever met. With her abilities, she could have been anything. She could have been-

"Ah Palindromes." Mr. Benedict said aloud, pulling me, probably for the best, out of my thoughts.

"An interesting choice Constance. I feel certain Reynie will be fascinated by them, and Kate enjoys the odd curiosity herself."

I'd been so distracted I hadn't even noticed what the book was about. Palindromes were words or phrases that could be the same whether read forwards or back. The letters were there to spell out the same phrase even backwards. I'd spent some time studying them myself. My favorite had been: Are we not drawn onward, we few, drawn onward to new era.

Constance simply nodded before walking away and over to the coffee shop adjoining the bookstore. I just stared after her before I hesitantly followed Mr. Benedict to sit down and wait on her.

"I take it you've heard of palindromes Sticky?" Mr. Benedict asked pulling me from my daze again.

I nodded suddenly. "Uh yes. I read a book on them when I was fourteen."

He smiled warmly. "I took some interest in them myself in the past. My favorite had been… Ah let me think…" Then he chuckled. "Yes, it had went: Doc, note I dissent. A fast never prevents a fatness. I diet on cod."

I felt a small smile slowly break on my face. Mr. Benedict grinned. "They are funny mostly, some even nonsensical, but a few can actually sound quite insightful or poetic. But I suppose the symbolic meaning behind them would make them a rather fitting gift for a wedding anniversary."

"How do you mean?" I asked, curious.

He slowly rubbed his chin in thought. "Oh well when you think of a palindrome, it looking quite different forwards and back at first. You might never notice that in reality they are so much alike they can be mirror images. That is, until you look closely, then it becomes plain that the two are really one and the same…"

I watched his smile softened as he looked over at me. "People are often that way too Sticky. Especially people in love."

I just nodded before staring down toward the empty tabletop. I knew logical that described Kate and Reynie perfectly. They couldn't have been more different, yet they fit together so well… I wasn't sure why, but suddenly I felt a rush of nervousness twist into my stomach in a way I hadn't felt in years. But I was thankful that I didn't have time to consider what was causing it, because just then Constance appeared next the table with three large cinnamon rolls in hand. Pulling out her chair with an unceremonious scrapping, she plopped down. For a second I just stared at her as she stared down the three large pastries in front of her. Then slowly she slid one to each of us without saying a word.

"Thank you, dear." Mr. Benedict said with a smile as he reached to fold his napkin over his lap.

I just kept my eyes fixed on the cinnamon roll before looking back up at her. Our eyes met and for a second, and I felt that same nervousness again. Though I didn't understand it…

"Thank you, Constance." I said simply.

She slowly averted her eyes away from mine before she nodded and started to eat her own roll. Taking a small bite of mine I glanced back over at her. She looked the same way she always had when she was eating sweets. And I smiled, before chuckling.

Looking over at me she raised a confused eyebrow. After pausing a moment to finish swallowing, she spoke. "What's so funny?"

I shook my head without taking the grin off my face. "Oh, nothing."

She frowned. "You know it's only crazy people that laugh at nothing, right?"

I looked back at my cinnamon roll. "You're probably right."

And she probably was. Only a crazy person would have felt nervous about the symbolic meaning of a palindrome, or about the penmanship of someone they'd known for years. But I had...so I wasn't really sure what that said about me. But right at that moment, I tried not to worry about it.

It was probably nothing.

 **Thanks to everyone for the reviews, and also just for reading. More coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (Constance's POV)

Something like an anniversary party used to be something I'd list as pretty boring. I can't really say I felt any different now. It wasn't like I didn't get the sentimental meaning and everything, but that wasn't the point… Mostly wedding anniversaries just reminded me that I'd never have one.

Looking across the large reception hall my eyes landed on Kate and Reynie. They both looked about as happy as you could get. That made sense I realized, but I still felt something twist in my stomach. Almost like I'd swallowed a snake. But I just bit it back with a frown. I wasn't about to give into being jealous of my two best friends. considering they might not have even got together if I hadn't of read Reynie's mind and told Kate about. It wasn't like they owed me anything, it was just that I obviously approved of their relationship since I helped form it in the first place. Which was why I wasn't going to let myself be jealous. Not of Kate and Reynie anyway.

Because looking over to the catering table, I saw plenty other reasons to feel jealous. This year Reynie had invited a lot of people from his agency, and with them plus random relatives of Ms. Perumal I didn't know half the guests. Including one young brunette that was busy talking to Sticky. How long had she been standing there, ten minutes already?

I saw him laugh at something she said and I felt the snake in my stomach slither again. I didn't want to be jealous of someone I didn't know either… I didn't want to be jealous of anyone. But why did I get the feeling I was still just a little kid sitting in a corner watching life happen? Just a little kid to him... I was an adult. I was an adult no matter how I felt, or what he thought. I frowned again as I turned away from staring at Sticky and looked in the other direction.

There were other guys I didn't know too you know. Part of me wished I could just go talk to them and forget completely about one George Washington. He didn't care, and chances are he never would. So why should I? That's just the question I was plotting when I heard the chair next to me pull out with a scrape. Turning I saw it was my dad, and he pushed his glasses up the brim of his nose as he smiled at me.

"Lovely party, isn't it?" He asked. But I didn't bother to answer. Not because I wanted to be rude, but because I thought it was ruder to lie about it. And maybe even ruder to be too selfish to just be happy because Kate and Reynie were. I guess that was more or less written on my face, because his smile slowly disappeared. He looked down before glancing toward Sticky and then back at me.

"I suppose it's just nice to think about how far everyone has come…" A hint of a smile suddenly grew on his face. "What I mean dear, is how old it makes me feel to see all of you grown up."

I glanced over at him from the side. His smile widened as he reached to touch the side of my face. "To see you so lovely Constance..."

I just kept looking at him without saying anything. I wanted pretty badly to believe he was right. That I was "lovely" or at least… I looked away as that snake twirled again and dashed away the ridiculous thought I'd had. I loved my dad...but him thinking I looked nice and...and someone else thinking that… Well it was a lot different. Maybe too different…

"Don't you agree?" He asked as his eyebrows raised in a way that made me think he was the one with the telepathy instead of me.

I sighed as I stared down at the table and the bit of decorative glitter littering it. Poking a small heart shape with my index finger I pushed it around without saying anything. I wasn't sure what to say. I knew I didn't want to talk about Sticky, it was bad enough that Kate found out… But even if I didn't say anything I always felt like my feelings were written all over my face. Right there for the whole world to see. Where everyone noticed except Sticky...

"Dear…" He whispered softly. And considering his tone I was worried what he might be about to say. Like maybe he was going to say gently how foolish I was being or how hopeless everything was… I wasn't sure if I was ready to hear that. Even if I knew it was the truth…

"It's okay." I said a little more sharply than I wished I had. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed his mouth open to reply, but before I could hear what he was going to say, I heard Kate's voice instead. It was loud and cheerful as she spoke into a microphone. I heard her thanking us all for being here, and something about how many years her and Reynie had been married now. But I didn't really pay attention to any of it until I heard my name. My name and someone else's…

"Stand on up Connie girl!" Kate said her eyes and everyone else's landed on me. I wanted to freeze, but nudging me dad encouraged me to stand. So hesitantly I did.

"Yep like I was saying, we owe a big thanks to our two best friends. I mean without them we wouldn't have turned out to be the people we are today! So, Connie and Sticky, let's give them a hand!" She looked around at the other guest until everyone more or less followed her lead and an applause rang out.

It was all I could do to stop myself from turning red. I honestly hated all the attention, but I knew Kate must have meant this as a compliment. It just made me feel even more guilty for being jealous of them… When I glanced over at Sticky he looked bashful too, but he was at least smiling. I guess he thought he might have been impressing that brunette…

But you know that's was when something unbelievable happened. It was one of those moments in my life where it seemed like the world stopped, and my heart with it. I'd felt it before when dealing with my no good uncle and his goons. But maybe this time it was even worse.

Clearing her throat Kate smiled over at me. "Normally we'd get the first dance to open up the floor tonight, but I kinda think that's not fair. After all without you two who knows if we'd even be having this party right now? So everybody let's hear it for Constance and Sticky!"

My eyes shot over to Sticky where it was obvious his dark skin had turned a few shades lighter. But the lights had dimmed and a slow song was already playing. I was set on not moving even an inch from my place, but everyone was staring holes in me. It was the same for Sticky, even his wanna be new girlfriend was pushing him toward the dance floor. Kate had built it up to make us sound like the best friends in the world, but if she only knew how selfish I actually was.

"Come on guys, don't leave me hanging." She said again into the microphone as she looked from me to Sticky and then back again. The last thing I remember was her winking at me. I knew she was doing this on purpose. I knew it, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to thank her, or never speak to her again. The next thing I knew, Sticky was standing in front of me with an awkward look. I frowned as I looked to the side. He just smiled a little before he shrugged. It was a look that seemed to basically mean it wasn't going to be any big deal. Sure we both weren't exactly used to dancing, but I guess he found all the stares harder to deal with. I wasn't so sure I agreed.

But when he hesitantly reached for my hands I wasn't sure what to do or think anymore. All I seemed to know just then was what I was feeling. Like a rhyme slipping into a verse, we fell into a slow rhythm and before I could resist we were dancing. And though I tried to just focus somewhere over his shoulder, I found it hard to keep up. The next thing I knew I was look up at him as if I wanted to be here. Be here doing this. Did I?

Of course, I really knew the answer to that question was yes. But it had to be no, it was no to him wasn't it…? I was more than ready to believe that, to accept that I guess... But when he smiled suddenly it was like I lost all my reason. All I was left with was that feeling I have when one verse of poetry fits so perfectly into another. It was like everything was as right as it would ever get. And it was then that I knew I really didn't want to be anywhere else, with anyone else…

He locked his eyes on mine softly and I slowly let my smile unfurl like the sails of a ship. He was making me so unsure of everything all over again. All the things I thought I'd already worked out. Like why we could never work… Like why… Like how…

I felt my thoughts drifting away as just focused on the moment. From the slow rhythm of our steps to the way his hand felt in mine. What was he thinking right now…? What was he feeling…? Did it have anything to do with love. Could it have possibly had anything to do with being in love with me…?

I wanted to know. I wanted to know those things more than anything else. If just to know how broken my heart would be… I shouldn't have, I should have held back, but I didn't… I didn't and it was too late, I reached for his thoughts, his feelings, as easily as I would have the pages of a book. It was as simple as opening a letter… But it would be as hard as seeing the truth with your own eyes…

Like spirals of words and meanings his mind flooded over into mine. At first it was bits and pieces of memories. Simple things, stupid things, just us when we were younger. The times we'd argued and the times we made up for it. The nights I'd flashed morse code messages into his bedroom window, and that one time when he'd given me his ice cream. He was thinking about us. Not the brunette, or his first ex-girlfriend. Pushing through the chaos of his thoughts and emotions mixing into my mine I did my best to focus just on his. I looked for any flicker that even hinted that he could have felt the same way I did.

But as I watched a frown cross his face all I felt from him was confusion. It wasn't love or longing, or any of the words I'd written about. It was just confusion. "C-Constance…" He said suddenly as his bewilderment got even plainer on his face. His glasses slipped down his nose and before I could even respond our rhythm stopped. We just stood there staring at each other in the middle of that dance floor. Why was he just confused when he looked at me? Why couldn't he have ever just been happy?! Could have ever saw me as anything other than a mean little girl?!

Snatching my hands away from his I felt tears building behind my eyes.

"T-Thanks for the dance...George Washington…" I whispered even though my voice trembled. "But my toes are sore enough." I said bitterly. It wasn't the truth, and I hated myself even as I said it. But this truth was much too hard to say. To ever say…

So I pulled away and turned to disappear into the crowd. He didn't follow me, or even say my name. In fact the last look I glanced to give him that night just showed him standing there. He was looking stunned as if he'd just learned a terrible secret. And that's when everything fell into place.

Maybe he had.

It was the reason I hadn't read his thoughts in years. Not just because I was afraid of knowing the truth...but because I was afraid he might figure out how I felt. That my feelings might bleed over into his mind. Had they…? Did he know it all now…? Without me even saying a word…?

I didn't stop to answer my own question, I just kept pushing through the crowd. Even when I heard his voice calling after me I didn't stop. I just kept running until I found the door and I dashed through it.

Only then, when I could stare up at about a million stars overhead did I take the time to wonder.

To wonder if I should ever have fallen in love with my best friend…

 **Much thanks to all my readers and those that have been kind enough to review. :) Stick around for more to come soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own The MBS**

Chapter 6 (Kate's POV)

Sighing wasn't really my style, but right now I guessed it fit well enough.

"Connie…?" I asked as I knocked on her bedroom door.

"Go away, Kate!" Was all I heard in reply. I sighed again.

"Well now that we're past the pleasantries…" I mumbled half to myself before I spoke into her door again. "Come on Connie girl, I just came to apologize."

"It's too late for that!"

"Why is it too late?" I questioned, even though I figured this had everything to do with Sticky.

She didn't answer and after standing there for a few silent seconds, I was about to turn and leave. But just then I saw the knob twist and the door creak open. I wasn't one to cower even if I was going into a room full of Ten Men, but I've gotta admit I hesitated this time. Sure I'd dealt with Constance being upset plenty of times, but something told me this time would take the cake. And thinking it was at least a little my fault made it even better.

But sucking in a deep breath I decided to just charge in like usual. Connie was sitting on her bed hugging her knees with her eyes clenched so tight I almost worried her face might end up staying like that. But that wasn't what caught me off guard. Nope, but around her there was a few random items floating motionless. A piece of clothing, a hairbrush, and several crumpled pieces of papers were just hanging in the air around her like moons in a stalled orbit.

Stuffing my hands in my pockets I let a whistle slip before I could decide if I should have. So I cleared my throat before speaking up. "You must have been practicing the telekinesis, huh?"

She didn't even budge an inch for at least a full 30 seconds before she snapped her eyes open and focused them on me. "You said you were going to apologize."

I sighed as I did my best not to let her accusing stare make me feel worse than I already did. "Yeah, I thought I'd be helping out, but I guess it was wrong to put you guy's on the spot like that…" I trailed off as I looked up to try and see if my attempt at saying I was sorry was softening her any.

Yeah… It didn't.

Without moving her hands or anything she lowered the clothing and brush but kept the paper airborne. Then tilting her head to the side she flicked open her window without laying a finger on it. That's when it kinda hit me what she was gonna do, so jumping over a pile of clothes on the floor I managed to dive just in the path of the wads of balled up paper. They pinged off of me and landed on the floor, barely escaping being hurled out the window.

"Littering is a crime you know Connie?" I said softly trying to tint my words with a little playfulness.

"I don't care…" She said in a low growl.

I frowned as I leaned over to pick up one of the wads. "You know, something tells me this isn't trash anyway."

He turned away from me and stared into the wall. "You'd be really wrong about that…"

Unfolding the piece of paper I saw line after line of Connie's neat handwriting, the kind I always sorta wished I had. I was just starting to read a few lines when she shouted across the room.

"Don't read it!"

I looked up and over at her. "Personal I take it?"

But she didn't say anything, so probably past good sense I pushed on. "In fact, I'm betting this is poetry, right?" Thankfully I stopped just short of adding in that I figured I knew who it was written about to boot.

"It's trash now…" She said coldly.

Taking another deep breath I slowly paced over to her bed before being bold enough to sit down next to her. I just stared at her for a second before leaning to absentmindedly adjust my shoestring. "You can say it's trash, but feelings are a lot harder to just throw away."

"That's what I'm afraid of…" She mumbled through gritted teeth and what sounded like a choked up voice.

We didn't say anything else for another minute or two before I finally decided to just cut to the chase. "What happened out there anyway? I mean you both looked pretty happy if you ask me." I rubbed at my chin. "In fact, you both had that same kinda sappy look that you always make fun of me and Reynie having."

She shook her head suddenly. "He wasn't looking at me like that! He was just thinking what great _friends_ we are."

I crossed my arms, unconvinced. "Well, maybe you know better than anyone what he was thinking, but I know what I _saw_."

She frowned stubbornly at me. "And I know what he was feeling."

I raised an eyebrow. "You can figure out emotions with your telepathy too?"

She nodded slowly. "That aspect is called being empathic, but yes I can."

"So…" I asked cautiously. "What was he feeling?"

"Confused…" Was all she said in a weak voice that surprisingly lacked her usual spice.

"About you?" I asked.

She pinched her lips tighter together before finally answering me.

"I guess so… I…" She hesitated before closing her eyes and muscling on. "I think he knows now… I think I let too many of my emotions bleed through the mental link…"

I slapped my knee suddenly. "Well, no wonder he felt confused then! If you're right and he knows, then he's probably reeling trying to figure it all out." I put a hand on her shoulder. "Remember how I was when you first told me about Reynie?"

She nodded slowly.

"Well Connie, the thing is that didn't mean I didn't feel the same way, it just took some time to get it all straight in my head! It could be the same way for Sticky!"

" _Could_?" She said in low voice. "Or he _could_ not. I _could_ have forever embarrassed myself. We _could_ not even be friends after this. I _could_ end up dying alone. He _could_ -"

"Or!" I said cutting her off before she completely went off the deep end. "Or he _could_ feel the same way."

She was silent for a second or two. "That's not a chance I ever wanted to take…"

I shook my head and crossed my arms again. "Nobody likes risking heartbreak sure, but what other choice do you have? Isn't it worse living each day not being honest with him?"

It looked like I had finally stumped her, so she didn't say anything else. Sliding to my feet I took a few steps away before I turned to look back at her. She glanced up and met my stare. "Connie…" I began softly. "I never told you...but I hoped that we'd always end up together. All four of us I mean. After things worked out with me and Reynie...I just couldn't help but think how great it would be. You know what I mean?"

I guess it was a crazy thing to ask her, but since I'd already said it I couldn't take anything back. She just blinked at me without breaking her focus. Then just before I was about to leave she opened her mouth.

" _Longing_ …" She said it so matter of factly. "It's just two letters short of being _belonging_." She crossed her arms thoughtfully. "Almost like you can't ever have one without the other... Or," Her face took on a sudden strength, and it really reminded me all over again... Reminded me that she wasn't a kid anymore.

"Or like you have to have one before you can have the other…"

I felt my eyes drift down to the two little rings sitting on my left hand. Were they the missing _B_ and _E_? If so, it seemed to me that the largest part was there from the start. Like it was always there…

So I smiled at her and really meant it.

"Yep, I think it's just like that..."

 **Thanks for reading! More to come soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own The MBS**

Chapter 7 (Reynie's POV)

The stars were out and shining brightly when I caught sight of Sticky sitting on his parent's house porch. He swung on the loveseat absentmindedly pushing off with his feet. It reminded me of years ago right after I'd returned to Stonetown after my apprenticeship abroad. We'd sat there together while I silently mulled over my own likelihood of acquiring a broken heart. It seemed so long ago and even harder to believe that I was about the relive the scene on the very evening of my own wedding anniversary.

If anything I wanted to give that hope in the impossible to Sticky. To comfort him with the lessons my own life had taught me, but I was afraid it was Constance that needed that hope right now. If any hearts were to be broken I feared it would be Sticky breaking them. A friend hurting a friend… It was a torture worse than anything we'd endured at the hands of evil. Because even though Kate would hated to hurt me, what would have happened if she hadn't returned my feelings…?

When I took my first few steps onto the porch I thought I should have said something to announce my presence, but I felt the lump in my throat stopping me. So instead I simply walked over and gently sat down next to him. Now the scene was perfectly set to mirror all those years ago. Those years ago when he'd sincerely asked me why Constance treated him the way she did. That night I'd decided that the timing wasn't right, that her secret needed more time before being revealed. I didn't feel like it was my place to decide, but it had been forced on me so I did what I thought was best. But now… Now that secret seemed already revealed without my intervention.

"Sticky…?" I finally said finding my voice.

His head slowly turned to gaze at me and I could see in his eyes that the full weight of that secret, her secret, was bearing down on him.

"Reynie…" He mumbled in a low weary tone.

"Kate went to talk to her, to make sure she's alright." I said simply, knowing that his first worry would be for Constance.

His face lifted slightly as he nodded. "I'm glad…"

But it ended there and both our voices trailed off into the stillness of the night. My eyes drifted up to Constance's bedroom window that was burning into the distance. It had been about a week after we became engaged when Kate finally told me exactly how it had happened. How Constance had told her about my feelings. I remembered the guilty look Kate gave me when she apologized for needing time to sort everything out. I didn't want to admit that the uncertain wait had been agonizing because I knew it was Kate's right to need time. I knew this was mostly the same. So staring up at that window I felt my heart ache with empathy for everything I knew Constance was feeling now. But how had he found out? They hadn't said anything during the dance... Had they?

"What happened...exactly?" I asked cautiously hoping Sticky wouldn't think I was prying.

He rubbed a hand over his smooth scalp before heaving a heavy sigh. "She…" He tightened his lips and narrowed his eyes before collecting himself and speaking freely. "She tried to read my thoughts, but her emotions pushed through to me instead of just mine to her…" He straightened his glasses nervously. "Or at least that's what I think happened anyway."

"I see." I said gently before giving the swing another slow push off with my feet.

"I…" Seeing his face flushing slightly I looked away, I was hoping it would make what he had to say at least a little easier. "I think she has feelings for me Reynie…"

I balled my first and rested my chin on it as I kept staring out at those stars. I wasn't sure what my next word should have been. Was it too soon to simply ask if he felt the same? Was it even my place…? Closing my eyes I felt a frown spread across my face as all the old buried fears I'd felt about Kate returning my feelings resurfaced.

"I just can't believe it." Sticky said, his voice almost sounding a little panicked. "After all the years of figuring we were hardly friends!"

I snapped open my eyes and turned to him as a worry flared in my chest. "You didn't think you were friends?"

He frowned. "You know what I mean Reynie, I care about her, but I never thought I was anyone she did more than tolerate."

I felt my shoulders slump a little, at least relieved that he did at least feel friendship toward her. But what shocked me the most was when a slight smile formed at my lips. "She's always cared about you."

It seemed so obvious to me, and probably to everyone else, but it was just like Sticky to be the last to notice it. Maybe that was why I smiled because I knew them both so well.

He plucked his glasses frown his face and started embracing the old habit of cleaning them as a source of comfort. "Well that's news to me." He said with a tone that mingled with frustration and anger. "Did she ever consider just telling me? I mean maybe instead of going out of her way to try and make me think she hated me?"

I wasn't sure what to say to that. I wasn't sure myself why Constance acted the way she did toward Sticky, but I guessed it had something to do with fear. So I opened my mouth as those guesses turned into a string of thoughts that like puzzle pieces started to fit together.

"Only she could completely answer that but... But she was just a kid when we all first met. So much younger than the rest of us that it might have really been the hardest on her. I think she...I think she got used to things how they were between you two. I think when her feelings changed she was probably too afraid to change her action with them."

Sticky's face softened a little as the anger melted somewhat. "Why is she afraid of me?"

I focused on his eyes as I spoke from so much experience. "Because she didn't want to be hurt. Whether or not you would have wanted to, you could have hurt her very badly."

"By not feeling the same…?" He asked slowly as he looked down.

Following his line of sight I nodded even though he wasn't looking at me. "Yes…"

Every second that the silence lingered I thought about Constance sitting somewhere feeling everything I had once. I closed my eyes wishing the emotions weren't still so real. So real for me even after all these years. Truthfully loving Kate in secret had become so much a part of me that it still felt unbelievable sometimes... Unbelievable when I saw Amy look up at me with her mother's eyes. And...and most of all it was unbelievable because so much of our daughter looked just like...well me.

"I don't want to hurt her Reynie." He said suddenly breaking me from my thoughts. "But I don't know what to feel. I…" He held his forehead with the heel of his hand. "I've just never thought about her that way before…"

I wanted to tell him that neither had Kate about me, but I didn't want to pressure him. If he could care that way about Constance he'd need time and his own space to find it. "It's not just about hurting her," I said gently. "It's about what's best for you too, Constance cares about your feelings unselfishly also you know."

He nodded. "Right I know, I… I just need time to think, to figure this out…"

I could see the glint in his eyes that was the same look he gave to a game of chess. I smiled again. I smiled because I knew that soon he'd realize this mystery had little to do with intellect. And everything to do with things that reason held little sway over. Reason could guide you, and it certainly should, but there would come a point where something far more wondrous would have to intercede.

Standing I took a few steps away from Sticky before I looked back at him. "Regardless, we're still together." I looked down as my mind trailed back much farther in time. It was a memory of a strong willed little girl with blue eyes that reflected nothing but stubborn confidence.

"We are the Mysterious Benedict Society after all…"

I watched as Sticky stared at me and yet far past me. Past me as a weak smile slowly rose to his face.

I thought he remembered too...

 **Sorry for the slightly late update, I was sick this last week. Anyway hope everyone enjoyed, stick around for the next chapter!** :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own The MBS**

Chapter 8 (Sticky's POV)

Normally Mondays were viewed more or less like any other day of the week to me. I usually enjoyed my job, so I had no real reason to dread the beginning of the workweek. I won't lie that I wondered if that would change when Constance started working at my school. She'd surprised me though and been shockingly professional about it all. Maybe she'd really decided to get the job because of me?

The thought still felt ridiculous, but I couldn't argue with her feelings. I'd felt them for myself after all… So whether I understood why she felt that way, I knew without a doubt that she did. What I still didn't know was how I felt. We had managed to avoid each other over the weekend, but now the thought of seeing her at lunch was enough to make me lose my appetite. I felt myself frown.

I didn't mean that the way it sounded, it's just… How was I going to face her and act like nothing happened? Should I just explain to her that I didn't feel the same? Did I not feel the same? Before I even thought about what I was doing I felt my hands reaching for my polishing cloth. But biting my lip I forced myself to resist the urge. I was too old for this. I'd had a lot of opportunity over the years to learn how to be more bold and confident, and now wasn't the time to abandon all that.

So folding my hands on my desk I tried my best to focus. But in reality all I could focus on were the clock hands drifting closer to noon. When finally the bell sounded I watched as my class flooded out into the hall as usual. I guess I figured that just eating at my desk instead of the lounge was the best option all things considered, but it still made me feel like a coward. So with a sigh I hesitantly drifted out into the hallway.

I hadn't gotten more than two steps out though before my eyes landed on her standing over by the wall across from my class. Thankfully the halls were still more or less swimming with students so I could manage to slip away without her noticing. But that's when I noticed she wasn't looking at me in the first place, she was busy talking to a student. I wanted to sigh in relief and just walk away, but something stopped me.

Something I didn't understand…

So instead I just stood there gazing at the glimpses I could catch through the crowd. Constance wasn't much taller than the middle school girl she was speaking with, but… But I could still tell who was the file clerk and who was the student. It was a subtle maturity in her face I guess… A look I'd never really noticed. She wasn't a child anymore was she?

I felt my hands curl into nervous fists as my fingernails dug into my palms. Neither of us were children anymore. So I would have to handle this like an adult. No running away and no hiding. I'd have to speak to her… Tell her the truth. The thing was… I wasn't really sure what that truth was at this point. But hoping I'd find it in the next few moments I boldly took a step closer through the crowd. Before I could make it any closer though she and the girl paced off down the hall and out a side door.

I felt my eyebrows bunch. Why was Constance always difficult? I had to act before I lost my nerve, so I followed after them. Stepping outside I hesitantly scanned the area for them. I felt my heart beating like a marching band's drum inside of my chest, but I told myself it was just because of how awkward this would be. How hard it would be to find the right words, the words that would hurt her the least.

When my eyes landed on them I saw she was still with the student and now they were sitting on a bench together. Constance was pointing to a piece of paper and discussing something with her typical half-lidded expression. I knew I should have just waited until she was finished with her conversation. But the nervous energy flowing through my veins made me creep closer until I could almost make out her words. Then in a final act of courage, and maybe lack of good sense, I leaned my back against the tree that was just behind their bench.

Now I could hear every word…

"Prose and poetry are completely different." I heard Constance say. "Maybe most people don't get that but it's true. But mostly people pay too much attention to labeling art. Written expression is about what you feel more than what you think."

"But how do I tap into what I'm feeling?" The student asked seeming a little confused. Was Constance giving poetry advice? I felt myself frown. I wasn't sure how her reputation had preceded her, but I guessed the student might have wanted help with an English assignment.

I heard Constance sigh before silence lingered for a long second or two. "Sometimes it's a mistake to do that in the first place… But unfortunately, it's the only way to write. You can't really force it though, you just have to let your emotions speak at their own pace. And then be brave enough to listen when they do. Be brave enough to write it down no matter the cost."

I felt my face heating up a little. Did that mean she'd written about me…?

"I see… But…" The student hesitated. "Won't that be embarrassing just for an assignment? Couldn't I just write about something general?"

More silence.

"No." Her tone was as grumpy and resolute as I'd ever heard it. In fact, under different circumstances I would have smiled, maybe even laughed.

"Writing just for a grade, writing without meaning, it's a desecration. And chances are your teacher will know the difference too."

"Well okay...I guess you're right…" The girl replied seeming more than a little disappointed.

I could almost hear Constance thinking that of course she was right, but she didn't say anything. Anything at all. Instead, the student spoke again. "Well...thank you Ms. Contraire."

To my horror, I heard footsteps coming around the tree and then… "Oh, hello Mr. Washington."

I nodded at the student but couldn't manage much else. But I knew what else was coming for mustering what courage I had left I leaned around the tree and met Constance's stare head on. It wasn't nervous though, well not for more than a second. After that slight flicker it was like a mask of indifferent strength fell over her.

"George Washington." Was all she said with an acknowledging nod. Pushing my glasses up the bridge of my nose I stepped around to face her. I had meant to say something resolute about how we needed to talk, but all that happened was I felt my tongue tie and my feet wobble. So to break our awkward positioning I slipped into the now empty spot next to her. Then fumbling with my paper lunch bag I realized I was really going to act like nothing had even happened.

I pulled out an apple and nervous took a bite, reminding myself to chew before swallowing. She just crossed her arms and stared straight ahead. "Why are you spying on me?" She finally said which made me almost choke. I wasn't sure how to answer, but I guess she took my sudden coughing fit as answer enough. And surprisingly she dropped it…

"I don't know what you all are teaching these children anyway…" She muttered in obvious disapproval. "Writing isn't about getting an A or A+. Anyone should know that."

I nervously straightened my glasses again. "She was just in middle school you can't expect her to...um understand all that." The truth was I didn't understand all that either. When it came to art and emotion my great memory didn't seem to help much.

"I understood it then…" Constance mumbled still not looking at me.

"You're special Constance…" I said simply.

Not surprisingly she didn't respond to that. Instead, she just glared down toward her shoes. The shoes than now were business heels. When had she grown up, and why hadn't I ever noticed? It was like instead of happening gradually it all came as a sudden shock. Like one day she was a stubborn three-year-old scowling with jelly on her face, and the next...

And the next she was an adult...an adult in love with me..

Was she just like an annoying little sister to me…? Could she, could we, ever be more?

I frowned and looked in the other direction. Both of us knew that nothing was the same...yet neither of us were brave enough to mention it. Or at least I thought I wasn't…

"Constance…" I said slowly. I wasn't sure what I planned to say, but I guess I just thought I had to say something… Anything…

"Don't." She muttered sharply. Then she added softer."You don't have to. Not for me..."

"No but what I mean is-" But she cut me with a wave of her hand as she rose to her feet.

"Of all the things that could never be, that Sticky is you and me…"

Her rhyming words came out calmly like she was reciting a simple verse, but something in them felt more like a knife. Like something sharp and cold…

I leaped to my feet but I knew I didn't have the sure decisive words that she would need. That we both would need… So I simply watched her walk away. And any thought of going after her was dashed when a certain student from my class laughed beside me. Turning I noticed a group of boys smirking at the scene. I just frowned at them before huffing past and back inside. I spent the rest of lunch sitting in the teacher's lounge alone. Needless to say, I didn't eat anything…

And when the afternoon bell finally rang I hesitantly walked back into class. My next group of students wouldn't be appearing for another hour or so, and I was looking forward to the time to think. But walking in I felt my heart twist into knots instead. On the blackboard a messy heart had been drawn with mine and Constance's name scrawled in the center. Biting my lip in anger I quickly reached for the eraser and gave the image a swipe down the middle. But before I could finish the job with a few more strokes I felt my hand freeze just above the board.

A million images flickered through my mind. A million memories. The bad times when she'd make me so angry I wanted to scream, and...and the good times. Like the time years ago that I'd tutored her in math through morse code messages out of our bedroom windows. Or the first time she'd ridden in my bicycle basket.

The truth was, I hadn't been wrong…

Constance was special…

She'd always been...

 **Stick around for more coming soon! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (Constance's POV)

If I was honest I'd have said I hated sunny days. Not always, but right now I did. I hated to think the rest of the world was going about life so happy while I was miserable. But as much as I just wanted to sulk in that thought, I felt a little guilty for thinking it. Mostly I just wanted to go hide somewhere. Somewhere where love would never find me. Where all my emotions were saved for poetry and nothing else. I wasn't sure why I even cared about him that way. Especially considering how much trouble it had cost me. In fact the whole thing was ridiculous. So ridiculous that I'd spent all morning trying to convince myself that I could just forget about the whole thing.

But even though I didn't want to admit it, there was at least one problem with that. I was in love with George Washington. I didn't really know why I was or even if it made sense, but it was true. True as every line I'd ever written about him or the way he made me feel. True as every line I'd destroyed if Kate hadn't stopped me. Now I didn't have the will left to toss my stacks of poetry out the window. Now I was foolishly sentimental enough to want to cling to them. It was like I knew they'd be all I had left after Sticky got around to telling me how he felt. Or should I say how he didn't feel.

"Constance?"

I almost jumped when I heard dad's voice suddenly behind me. But after the shock of being startled faded I just wanted to cringe. I knew it was only a matter of time before he confronted me about what happened at the party. Not to mention how strange I'd been acting ever since. So yes, even I knew I was acting strange, but I also knew it couldn't be helped. I kept my eyes slanted toward the floor as he lowered slowly into an armchair across from me. I held my breath waiting for the inevitable conversation to begin.

"Are you busy dear?"

I just shook my head. The only thing I was busy with was feeling sorry for myself. Glancing up slowly I saw him smile slightly. Then gesturing toward a game board filled with chess pieces he raised his eyebrows. "Chess?"

I just nodded again. I was pretty good at the game it just honestly bored me, but dad really liked it. In fact, he always said he could think clearer if he was playing chess while he thought. Like he could figure out any problem if he played long enough. I wished it would work the same for me, but I got the feeling no board game was going to give me an answer to my problems. I halfheartedly helped him set up the pieces while an awkward silence threatened to smother us all to death.

"White or black?" He asked softly.

I shrugged before turning the board so the black pieces were facing me. Deciding to just get it over with I took the first move and flicked a piece forward. I knew dad would probably take forever on his turn, so I just leaned back into my chair. He stared down at the pieces and studied them for the longest time before he pushed one slowly forward. Leaning up I quickly shoved another one out front. And on it went until out pieces had finally met at the middle of the board. He lost a few but I lost more.

Peering over his glasses at me he smiled slightly. "Do you remember when I first taught you to play Constance?"

I nodded. "Yes, I was bored then too…" I mumbled out honestly before I could think better of it. I didn't want to seem mean. Really I didn't… But instead of taking offense he leaned his head back and laughed. "Quite right my dear. In fact if my memory serves you devoted a whole section verse to your dislike of the game."

I smirked slightly. It was nice to think about how things were back then, it was so much simpler when all I wrote about was… Well was anything besides Sticky… So twice as fast as it had appeared the almost smile vanished and was replaced with a scowl. Dad's face softened but his smile stayed in place. "You know why you never enjoyed the game Constance?"

I just stared over at him. He adjusted his glass frames. "You never were patient enough with the progression of the game." He smiled a little wider. "You always thought you knew how it would all end even at the very beginning of a match. And that my dear can cost you a win. Chess is mostly about knowing the general direction you're headed it, but always being rooted in the moment. Focusing on each individual move. You have to be open to new possibilities, to surprises your opponent may level against you."

"I don't like surprises." I said flatly before I could stop myself. He was getting me talking just like I didn't want to do…

He nodded. "Yes dear I know. And often time when one does not want to live with the unknown possibilities of a surprise, they may choose to believe there really are no uncertainties at all. They may believe they know exactly what is waiting around every turn." He slowly pulled back one of his pieces, a knight. "That sort of thinking can really only lead you in two directions. On the one hand you can be overconfident, certain of victory, or on the other hand, you can be very sure of defeat. Convinced of a negative outcome before the game even begins. And as such you might believe that the match was unfair, seeming as if it was fixed against you even. Or so it was in your mind…"

I felt my shoulders tense as I stared at the board. I didn't need to read his mind to get what he was trying to tell me. Is that why I didn't bother with chess? Because I figured I'd just lose anyway? I wasn't sure, but I knew it didn't really matter, I could care less about chess. But...but I knew he wasn't just talking about a game so… So I couldn't seem to shake the feeling all my negativity was a self-fulfilling prophecy. Like I didn't bother because I knew there was no point. No point in being nice to Sticky since he'd never care about me that way anyway. No point in even bothering to hear what he had to say.

I felt like the pressure building in my head might just make it burst. Yesterday I'd cut him off without even listening. Now I got the feeling that if we weren't doomed before we were now. But that was just another negative thought, right? So round and round I went battling with my thoughts. By the time the chess match was over I was exhausted and more than happy to retreat upstairs to my room. Especially considering I'd lost the match…

In fact, negative or not, everything was going just like I thought it would so far. Everything was happening the way I figured… Or at least it was until I reached my bedroom door. Instead of it being just a door like it had always been, it was now a door with a single stem rose fitted by the knob. Still not believing it I slowly pulled the rose out and stared suspiciously at it. There was a little card attached with my name written on the front. It was his handwriting, I knew that for sure…

I was afraid to flip it open but I knew I had to, so frowning with all the courage I could muster I started reading it.

" _Roses are red, violets are blue, I need to talk to you."_

That was all it said, not even a signature, not that one was needed for me to know who this was from. My legs felt like the filling in a jelly donut but I flung them into action anyway. I raced down stairs doing my best to act casual when I passed Number Two. She was talking to me I think but I didn't bother stopping to find out for sure. I just darted out the front door and ran headlong into someone.

"Whoa, easy Constance." Looking up I saw Milligan's tall frame looking down at me. He had Amy in his arms and for a second both their sets of blue eyes burned into me with a look that was as amused as it was curious. "Sorry…" I mumbled.

Milligan smiled as he bounced Amy gently. "No problem." Then after a second of awkward silence he smiled and tossed me a wink and "secret message" in passing. "Round back I think…"

Before I could ask him if everyone one earth seemed to be able to read exactly what I was thinking I just huffed out a sigh and shuffled into the backyard. Not surprisingly I saw Sticky sitting on a stone bench and nervously twiddling his thumbs. Throwing one last look behind me I couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched, whether by Kate, dad, or the Stonetown press I couldn't be sure. But either way I marched forward putting on my most composed face.

I held out the rose. "Your poem wasn't very original George Washington."

He looked up and I saw his eyes widen before he swallowed and tried to smile. "Sorry about that." Then he frowned a little. "But yours wasn't either."

I let my eyes focus on the ground. " _Of all the things that could never be, that Sticky is you and me…"_ The line I'd said yesterday was haunting me, and mostly I wished I'd never said it. Maybe not because it wasn't true, but because I wished I'd have at least listened to him. That was the only mature adult thing to do. I took in a deep breath and made myself look him in the eyes.

"No, but it was accurate." Then softening my tone I added "wasn't it?" It was subtle but that was his cue, his chance to prove me wrong. Or at least to explain how he felt. I let my silence be the assurance that I'd at least listen this time. No matter what he was going to say...

Nervously adjusting his glasses he stood and took a step closer to me as his face took on a determined look. "I just want you to listen, okay?" He said firmly. I just noded.

Rubbing his temples he looked at the ground and then back at me. "You are special to me Constance…" I felt my whole body cringe, it was the perfect opener for what was probably going to come next. The words I dreaded hearing… But I forced myself to keep looking straight at him.

"I just never thought about us...well like _that_." And there it was, he'd said it. I felt tears build behind my eyes but I fought them and kept my face as resolute and emotionless as possible.

"Until yesterday anyway…" He added sheepishly as he gave into the old habit and pulled his glasses off and polished them against his shirt. I felt my face contorting into a look of shock, a look of everything I was doing my best to hide. But it was like I didn't have any more control over what my face did. So I just stood there glaring shock through clenched teeth.

"But I've never been in love… I mean not really." He frowned at the ground. "But when I think about you it feels different than anyone else so... " He looked up and met my eyes. "So maybe you're the reason I could never fall in love with anyone else…"

I didn't say anything, I couldn't.

He adjusted his glasses. "I don't know, I'm just not sure yet… But I'd um, I'd like to figure it out. That is if you're willing to give me the chance…?"

Finally snapping back to life I pulled my face into another look of indifference. "Are you asking me to go out with you, George Washington?" I asked deadpan.

He heaved a sigh before nodding. "Yes, I think so…"

"Then I accept." I said formally before holding out my hand for him to shake it as if we had just closed a business deal.

He hesitated for a second before he embraced my gesture and smiled a little awkwardly. Then for a long second or two we both just stood there, his hand still in mine. I thought maybe I should say something. But I didn't get the chance as a bush across the yard suddenly rustled to life. Out came a pair of blue eyes and a blonde ponytail with a few leaves stuck in it.

"Congrats!" Kate yelled as she leaped free of the shrub and raced over to wrap her arms around the both of us.

"You were spying on us?" I asked with a rising twinge of annoyance in my voice. Kate waved her hand dismissively. "Of course not Connie girl! I was actually looking for the toy Amy lost." Then as if to prove it she pulled a ruffled and dirty bunny plush out of her bucket. "But, once I saw what was happening I didn't want to pop out and interrupt the moment. Who knows how long it would have taken you two to just spit it out if I had?!"

By now Sticky's tan skin was looking more red than anything else. I crossed my arms as I stubbornly ignored the heat I felt on my own face. "That was convenient…" I mumbled.

Kate slapped my back playfully. "Yeah actually it was. But you know what they say right, the end justifies the means? Well since I was in that bush anyway, I figured I'd just stick around and make sure you two were honest in the end by any means necessary." Then she shrugged. "But I didn't even need to do anything after all." Then she hugged us again. "I'm so proud of you guys!"

Before I could come up with a glare good enough for this moment Reynie appeared from around the side of the house. "Did you find it?" He asked validating her bunny toy story, to my surprise. She nodded as she cheerfully made one of the bunny's paws wave at Reynie. "Yep we just have to wash it up for Amy."

Reynie came jogging up to us and huffed in a few deep breathes before smiling. "That's good I know it's her favorite and-" He suddenly stopped as he noticed the looks on all our faces. "What is it?"

Kate beamed as she jerked a thumb toward Sticky and me. "Can I introduce you to the future Mr. and Mrs. Wash-"

Jumping in front of Kate and all over her tongue I cut to the chase. "Sticky and me are going to be dating for the time being."

Kate shrugged with a chuckle. "Same difference." I just shot her a glare before looking back at Reynie. His face was wide with shock before it soften into a sincere smile. "Congratulations…" He spoke gently before his grin widened a little and he looked toward Sticky. The both of them smiled at each other as if sharing a secret meaning. It made me wonder if maybe Reynie had something to do with encouraging Sticky...

Either way I felt weak from everything happening so fast. All I really wanted to do was go to my room and muse over poetry until everything I was feeling felt sorted out. Sticky really did feel something for me? Me of all people? But would he ever, could he ever fall in love with me…? I still felt that slimy snake of uncertainty coiling inside my stomach. And I still didn't like surprises. Though I was willing to admit that I at least liked this one...

But any chance to be alone was gone now that Kate was involved. Leaving Amy with Milligan Kate drug the three of us into town to get ice cream. Being in such a great mood meant Kate was twice as energetic as usual and was hardly content to climb trees in the park afterward. Reynie nervously fumbled after her and Sticky and me were left on the ground staring into the sun setting over Stonetown. We'd hardly said anything all afternoon. I wasn't really sure what to say… But when he looked at me, when he smiled I guess I mean…

Well, it made me wonder if I might have been wrong all along.

Wrong about everything...


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own The MBS**

Chapter 10 (Kate's POV)

I can still vaguely remember being a little kid and having Milligan read to me. It was funny because for so long all I could ever remember about him was that trip we took to the mill pond. But since we found each other again it's like a new old memory will just pop up sometimes. So little by little it seems like I'm piecing things together. Maybe all the emotions and things from becoming a parent myself is to blame. Either way I'm starting to think that the impossible has happened. I actually managed to love my dad just that much more.

And I know that's got to be because of Amy. She keeps making me think about everything Milligan must have felt about me. About all the things that are important to a mom and dad. The little things you never imagined would matter before. But now they do, in fact...well they mean everything. Like quiet Saturday evenings spent listening to corny children's books.

" _And so David the grasshopper promised that he'd become the greatest violin maker to ever live."_ I wanted to laugh as Reynie finished reading and slowly closed the picture book. Amy sitting in his lap looked so close to sleep I knew she'd give in any second. And sure enough it wasn't much more than a moment or two before her blue eyes fluttered shut. Reynie slowly stood, careful not to wake her. After disappearing down the hall with one sleepy little Muldoon he reappeared in the doorway of the sitting room.

It was so easy to see the relief on his face from getting her to go to sleep that I had to laugh. "I guess miracles do happen…" He mumbled with a smile as he sunk back into the sofa. I just smiled wider. "All the time, or so I've heard right?"

He smiled a little shyly over at me. "Or so I've seen…"

For a second there we both just looked at each other. I knew what he meant. It was something else being a parent had taught me. Walking over slowly I leaned to kiss his forehead before sinking into the seat next to him. "Just so you know Reynie, I've seen a couple myself."

He smiled again before reaching for another book sitting on a side table. Palindromes was written in a neat script on the cover. "Oh Connie and Sticky's gift right?" I asked looking over his shoulder.

He nodded. "Yes, a Palindrome is a word or phrase that is the same spelled forwards or back. I read a book on them when I was younger actually."

I just gave him a playful smirk that wondered if there was a book he _hadn't_ read.

"I guess they reminded me of something important back then…"

"Like what?" I asked without taking my eyes off of him.

He was silent for a second before he shuffled in his seat and looked back over at me. "About halves and wholes I guess. About things that fit together no matter how different they seem."

I grinned softly. "That sounds a lot like love, huh?"

He nodded with a nervous smile. I never stopped being amazed at the fact that Reynie still blushed in front of me sometimes. But it told me something about him. Something that seemed more important than anything else.

Smiling a little wider I leaned back and folded my hands behind my head. "Well I'm glad you used to think love was important, that way you didn't give up until you found it." I looked over at him and winked. "Even if I kinda found you."

He looked down, the grin still softly on his face. "I didn't even realize I was looking. But I guess if you just keep moving forward as best you can then…" He looked over at me and smiled a little wider. "Whatever the reason I'm glad I met you Kate."

What was ironic was just how sincere he looked right then, like he wasn't about to take anything in his life for granted. He still didn't get it... Grinning I reached over and wrapped him up in what might have doubled as a headlock instead of a hug.

"I love you. Let's not complicate it anymore than that…" Pulling back I looked him straight in the eyes. "We're our own Palindrome, ya know? We just don't work on our own." For a second there I almost thought he was holding back tears but I decided not to mention it. Instead I just beamed him a smile that was twice as big. "And thankfully Reynie, we don't have to." I laughed as I slapped his back playfully before hopping off the sofa and walking over to the window.

"And speaking of inseparable pairs… Get a load of this." Curiously Reynie stepped over to look out the window with me. Down below we saw another classic Palindrome. Two people that seemed so different and yet… Yep there they were together. Sticky and Constance were sitting in the back yard and looked to be knee deep in a sappy conversation of their own. I grinned. Or at least as sappy as Constance would ever let herself get.

"I hope it gets to be the four of us." Reynie said softly and I knew just what he meant. The fact was I had wished that all the way back when Reynie and I had just spilled the beans about our own feelings. But something told me we didn't have anything to worry about.

"Oh we'll all be stuck together I just know it. They just," I paused as I dug around in my bucket until I found my spyglass. Aiming it out the window I smiled. "They just have to be difficult about it. But what should we expect from Constance, right?"

Reynie laughed a little. "Should we be spying on them?"

I shrugged as I lowered the spyglass. "Leave it to you to be the voice of my conscious." Then I brightened. "I guess that does just go to show how much we need each other."

Then crossing my arms I forced myself to look a little more seriously at him. "But really Reynie, I think we should just _share_ some of the endless love they showered on us in the way of sly comments, right?"

He just sighed a little as he playfully gave me that "look." It was the look that helped to balance me I guess. The same one I used to gauge if the tree really was too dangerous to climb, or maybe if I was being too impulsive. I guess it was the other half of the look I gave Reynie when he worried or was tempted to just play it safe. In our time of being married I'd learned that we'd be better off listening to each other and the "looks" that went with it.

So with a sigh I shrugged. "Fine, I'll just let them be. But-" Well, that but was cut short by the noise we heard suddenly from down the hall. Amy. Needless to say it only took about three seconds before both of us were standing in her bedroom door huffing. Or at least poor Reynie was huffing. Amy was standing up in her crib with her tiny hands gripping the bars. She seemed physically alright, but the look on her face said she was clearly upset about something.

"Ka!" She shouted in what almost sounded like a funny command coming from a 12 month old. I guess what was even funnier was that somehow Amy hadn't ever picked up "mama" or "dada." Instead she called us garbled versions of "Ka" and "Re." But when you stopped to think about it, I guess it made sense that she'd pick up on what we called each other and try to imitate it. But either way I knew I'd been summoned, so with a smile I walked over to her crib and patted her head.

"What can I do for you Amy-bug?"

She just stared up at me for a second before reaching toward me in what could only mean "pick me up or else." So I did, but she wasn't satisfied at that. Nope, she kept squirming and pointing toward the floor. So I slowly lower her down expecting she just wanted to crawl around. But instead she sat there with a look of determination on her face.

I raised an eyebrow at Reynie. "She's not sick is she?"

He just frowned before he knelt down on the floor next to her. I did the same which she seemed to like. Looking for me to Reynie and back again she then looked straight ahead. But bracing her tiny arms on Reynie's knee she pulled herself up on her wobbly feet. He was about to reach and grab her but I grabbed his hand before he could. No, instead I just squeezed his palm and gave my own "look." I finally understood what that little determined look meant. It was like all the Wetherall in her had settled on her face. So I knew she could do just about anything she set her mind to. I wasn't even surprised by what I saw next.

With all her focus she took a few fumbling steps forward before she stumbled back onto her knees. I wanted to just scoop her up in my arms, but I knew she needed this, yeah even if it meant taking a free falls. So I let her try again. And this time she made it few steps further before she lowered back down to her knees. Then turning to look back at us a big smile slowly spread across her face.

"Ka, Re!" Was all she shouted, but I got the feeling it meant something like: _Look at the amazing thing I just did!_

"You did it Amy-bug!" I said as I reached to wrap her up in my arms. She just laughed as she leaned into me. When we both looked over at Reynie she went quiet suddenly. We both did. I'm guess she didn't understand why there was water falling down his cheeks. No, not the way I did… But either way, when he smiled down at her she happily smiled back. And when he wrapped his both up in a hug that honestly felt tighter than my own, well let's just say I may have had a little water works myself.

Yeah, but you know mostly…

Mostly I just felt more complete than I ever had.

Was that what a Palindrome meant? To be so much a part of someone that you both became one and the same?

I smiled when I thought of that… And when I thought of Sticky and Constance. They were both just starting out. It was only the beginning. Well, really it was for all of us. It was only the start of everything…

How far could we go with forever waiting?

Well, I figured there was only one way to find out...

 **Thanks so much for reading this story, and please stick around for at least one more chapter coming soon!**


	11. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own The MBS**

Epilogue

(Constance's POV)

"So, these are filled with poems you've written?"

I wasn't sure how to answer that, I mean yes of course they were, but I was used to burying my feelings not sharing them. So how was I supposed to say that besides being poems I'd written they were written mostly about him? So I just frowned before giving a hesitant nod.

Sticky just nodded too before reaching to adjust his glasses for the millionth time. I guess he seemed nervous too… I crossed my arms. Why was this so difficult anyway? I thought if he ever kind of felt the way I did all my problems would be over. Yet now, facing this, it almost seemed like all the worst problems were just beginning…? Or maybe that was just the crummy lump in my throat talking?

"May I?" He asked slowly as he looked up to meet my eyes with his. Blue on brown. "Sure George Washington, knock yourself out, I don't care."

Though admittedly that last part didn't really feel all that true. In fact I felt about close to passing out as I watched him slowly flip open a notebook and start reading a page. A page that had my deepest hidden feelings scribbled out in ink. Suddenly I realized just how much I did care. How much I wanted to grab the book right out of his hands. But none of that mattered since I knew I couldn't. Instead I just sat there bracing my racing heart on the frown that I felt cutting deeper by the second. After what felt like forever he slowly looked up from my notebook and back over to me. It was looking like he'd never saw me before in his entire life.

"You really wrote this?" He questioned.

I looked down not bothering to hide the slight annoyance that flickered in me at that comment. "Is it that hard to believe?"

He smiled nervously. "No, I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way. It's just…" Then he sighed as if he was searching for the right words. "You…" He pushed his glasses slowly up the bridge of his nose as his eyes locked on me. "You never showed anyone this side of you, right?"

I bit my lip harder before nodding slowly. "I wasn't sure anyone wanted to see it…"

"I wanted to see it Constance…" He looked down and then back up at me. "If...um if I had maybe this wouldn't have taken nearly as long as it did…"

"It's okay…" I mumbled as I fiddled with my fingernails.

"But it's still hard on you isn't it? To show me things I mean."

I sucked in a deep breath before letting it go gently. "Okay fine, you got me George Washington, I'm no good with feelings that aren't covered in ink. That's just another problem with me right…?"

He shook his head as he reached across the table and held my hand suddenly. "No, that's not, but the way you view yourself is. It's a bad habit that needs to be broken for sure."

I looked up at him slowly trying not to think about how hot my cheeks suddenly felt. "But Constance, we can work on it together, right?" He touched the side of his glasses in a quick nervous gesture. "Every problem has a solution, that's just logical."

Logical? Logic? Just the sound of the words seemed foreign to me. I dealt in emotion, and knew first hand how often it didn't make any logical sense. So maybe I should have scoffed at him thinking logic could help at all. But the thing is...well I didn't. Instead I nodded as I felt his hand gently squeeze my own tighter. Because a part of me wanted to believe that if Sticky was going to be the one helping me, I could do anything at all. That was another good example of emotion over logic, but all the same… Well, I still wanted to believe him. Wanted to believe that we could figure a way to bring out the best in each other.

So I was...well I was willing to try.

After a few more moments of awkward silence I finally spoke up. "Do you remember that time last year when Kate forced us to bake together?"

He thought for a second before smiling suddenly. "And I added salt in the place of sugar?"

I nodded a little smugly before turning a few pages in the notebook in front of him. "It was good inspiration anyway."

He looked wordlessly down at the page until he slowly started to read it aloud. " _Of Sticky pie and the hope of a friendship that will never die. Worst of all, it's not friendship but a fall. And since there is no gain in this pain, I've decided to forget I ever knew him at all. But I digress that he's hard to sift away with the rest. If I could choose, I'd reuse my one chance at falling in love. But because you were my first and only, I'll just shut up and deal with all this boloney."_

Looking up at me he smiled softly and I finally felt like returning it. "Sometimes I like to go back to the basics of style. I think the three year old me had a way of saying things that you miss if you add too much mushy lingo."

He laughed. "Maybe. Well, I think I like it both ways." It was right then that I saw a glint in his eyes that probably meant he was about as happy as he'd ever been. The fact that it was all because of me though was a little hard to swallow. But that's just what it seemed like. In fact he looked like he wanted to say something else, but maybe the words were too hard to find. Maybe the truth was we both had a lot we still needed to say. A lot that was left in our story. But maybe I was wrong, maybe the hardest parts really were over now?

That was something I couldn't stop myself from thinking about for the rest of the day. And if it was true...then what was next…?

(Sticky's POV)

My old childhood bedroom was covered in a thick layer of dust. I could still remember when I moved away from my parent's house and into an apartment across Stonetown. I wanted to be more mature and independent, but honestly leaving Mr. Benedict's house and everyone that lived in it was hard. I still spent more time there than anywhere else, but I guess it was just the principle.

But now I was back, well just for one more night anyway. I was kneeling down at my old window because everything was different now wasn't it? Because life had led me to being almost the last of my friends and coworkers to still be single. And that was just so it could lead me to falling in love with the one friend I thought I could hardly stand growing up. She was younger than me but more mature than most people twice her age. And deeper than anyone I'd ever met before.

But she was also more emotional than anyone else ever could be. And I guessed that a life with her would amount to a collection of all the best and worst moments of my childhood. I figured she'd always be the same old Constance in all the ways that mattered most. But that was okay. In fact, I don't think I could have loved her if she had been any other way. Because, I'd learned something important in the last few months. But it wasn't really the time we'd spent dating that convinced me of how I felt about her. No I think it was everything that must have come before…

So with a feeling of finality, of one thing ending and another beginning, I placed my flashlight against the glass pane and started flipping the switch on and off in a rhythm I hoped she'd understand. With the other hand I reached to straighten my glasses as I felt my heart beating out the same coded message that was being carried by my blinking light. I just hoped she was still awake, that she'd see it and understand. That all those old lessons in Morse code I'd taught her were still somewhere in her memory. Because I needed her to remember just this one last time…

I half expected her bedroom light to come on, but instead nothing happened. Nothing happened even though I kept repeating a message I hoped no one else was decoding. I could only imagine Kate or Reynie picking up on it… Just the thought made my face turn red in the dim light. But I kept at it like a faithful sentry. But after a solid fifteen minutes I lowered the light and felt my body slump a little. Then giving into the old urge I pulled off my glasses and started polishing them against my sweater. I guessed she hadn't seen it, that she was asleep, but one part of me just wondered if she was ignoring my question.

I was about to give up and leave the dusty old room when a sudden flashlight beam blinded me. Then it changed to a series of blinks. Long and short. Long and short. It was a code. But more than that it was an answer. It was _the_ answer...

"Did you just ask me to marry you or mow the lawn?

Yes to the first, no to the second.

Sincerely, Constance Contraire"

FIN

 **Thank you guys so much for sticking with me and reading until the end, I hope you enjoyed it! Anyway, be on the look out for any MBS one shots or short stories I might do sometime in the future. Thanks again! :D**


End file.
